This invention relates to antennas and more particularly to a low physical profile antenna that can be arrayed to provide near isotropic radiation patterns.
In the past, numerous attempts have been made using stripline antennas to provide an antenna having ruggedness, low physical profile, simplicity, low cost, and conformal arraying capability. However, problems in reproducibility and prohibitive expense made the use of such antennas undesirable. Other type antennas could not be flush mounted on a missile or airfoil surface. Slot type antennas required more cavity space, and standard dipole or monopole antennas could not be flush mounted.